broniesfandomcom-20200225-history
Silver "Ashie" Ash
Silver "Ashie" Ash is an Astronomer pony-in-production. He was created on a whim for a thread run some time ago, based around creating an OC Pony for a story, using The Seventh Sanctum Pony Generator. Ashie was created months ago, and only recently has his creator, who also goes by the names DJ Robert E. Lee!ELee6YRcWY, Anthem!LX8Anthemo, Fhuyr!J03/rOffLE, and Alekane, used him. Silver "Ashie" Ash scored a 14 on The Universal Mary Sue test after his revamp, after an initial '2' which is still "Most Likely Not-Sue." Ashie is not a serious RP pony, he is designed for MicroRP on ponychan.net/chat/, and was in many on /oat/ before the /oat/ to /chat/ exodus. Version 2 came about several months later, during a trip to Texas with his family when he decided to write a short (very short) two chapters, starting in jornal format, on how he changed. this was Fhuyr's first attempt at any sort of fan fiction, and his only one since. Description (To Be Rewritten Further, When his owner is less lazy) Occupation: Meteorologist, Mythologist, Astronomer, Strategist, Historian Personality: ENTP Gen. Desc.: Ashie is a purebred thinker, smart and knowledgeable, especially about the stars in the sky. He does many things for Many ponies, all of them he gets paid for and all of them he is good at. He is a Meteorologist for his affinity with stars, a Mythologist for the legends surrounding them, an Astronomer because of pure night-sky knowledge and heavenly body knowledge, a Strategist for using stars to plot routes and maps and such for times when it is necessary, and a Historian because of the need for it to know all of the stars in the sky and the myths behind them to be sure they are accurate. Connection to Canon characters: wrote several books that twilight reads, including 'mare in the moon' from ep. 1. lives on the mountain the dragon was on and disliked the dragon being there because it would prevent him from seeing the night sky. Will never trust luna from knowledge of the myths and such. https://docs.google.com/document/d/1uXZMkQgHddZbDU2LFlWi7BJXXCea1bbraplBPU5eOGI/edit?hl=en_US https://docs.google.com/document/d/10Zm32b58jQUIuivHL01V9170NyK2L7XPvqkPfiSzsJU/edit?hl=en_US until his owner writes it all up. History Ashie's History is vague, most likely because he keeps few close friends and tends to seclude himself in his cave most of the time, which is too far out of the way for most ponies to go except occasionally a pegasus goes out as far when practicing flying or the like. ''--"Wherever the wind Blows, That is my Destination."'' Serious RP Data --Going into on June 28, 2011 with Icehail Flash starting going ater Andraste's Ashes(they only cure Disease for humans, but for Ponies, they resurrect them. as least, in this RP they do.) to revive him with the spirit of Ashie following her around. --Ashie's Ghost is extremely cynical and uncaring, and does not have the Element of Loyalty that his alive self has. NOTE--'''though he does not embody loyalty as Rainbow Dash has, as in he would not have been able to be there in her place, this is what element he embodies most, as loyalty means everything to him. RP 1 - Icehail Flash (stolen from IF's page.) After a few days of stalking Ashie, Icehail Flash was finally getting him to warm up to her when she accidentally killed him in some kinky turn of events. After being eaten alive by '''A Dragon, Ashie became a ghost, and returned the well deserved favor of stalking the Unicorn around as she desperately tried to make it up to him. Unable to please the spirit of her former mate, she began trying to find a way to bring him back in order to finally fix her mistake. How it turned out: An Alchemist pony named Zeth helped Icehail make the dragon vomit out the body, we got the ashes, we went back to the small mountain town we met Zeth in, went to the church, a healer healed his (decayed) body, Icehail used the ashes to let Ashie's spirit back into his body. Ashie forgave all on Icehails part with a few promises and some gifts. Icehail decided that she wanted him dead again for putting her through so much trouble. Other Info --Ashie is currently available to ship with, though Fhuyr has not RPed as him in some time. if you see him, ask and he will consider it. OCs only. --Ashie has gotten very good at speed-flight and holding duration, as well as flexibility while still remaining fairly skinny. he has gotten muscles now as well. --Most of Ashie's pictures are recolors or minor edits of other pictures, mostly Derpy, because Derpy has the same style tail that Ashie has, and is Fhuyr's favorite background pony. Current Stats - Pokemon Style! Nature: Modest Ability: Justified Holding: Bo-Staff Level: 85 Attack: 327 Defense: 308 Special Attack: 182 Special Defense: 143 Speed: 302 MicroRP updates the newest will always be in bold, and at the top, unless there has been a recent Serious RP. will also be not emboldened if naught has happened in at least 1 month. '''--'''As of August 23, 2011, Ashie is now "V2" with updated looks and attitude, from my vacation a while ago.I just never got around to it till now, i work on Valve Time. --As of July 16, 2011, Ashie became a guy again thanks to Level 5 Virus, who gave him the Level 2 Virus, and because of it now has further increased srength, speed, and smarts. --As of July 16, 2011, Ashie became a girl because of the "Magic of Friendship" whatever that means. --As Of June 28, 2011, Ashie is a Ghost because he bit through his tongue because of immense pain by way of horn rape through Icehail Flash , and his mouth was frozen so he drowned in his own blood. --As Of June 28, 2011, Ashie has been re-captured by Icehail Flash and given a toungebath after Icehail made him spill green tea all over himself and froze it to him (and him to the ground) -- AND HE LIKED IT this is where Fhuyr opened to some shipping between OCs. --As Of June 28, 2011, Ashie has evaded Icehail Flash (Who was Covered in Angel Wings' Spit after a toungebath from said pony) --As Of June 28, 2011, Ashie has been "pissed" on by the RED Sniper (He threw a jar of Jarate at Ashie) --As Of June 27, 2011, Ashie has been Raped by Icehail Flash (No detail, kept it PG-13. stopped at Icehail froze him to the ground, resumed at "It's Already Over") side note, Icehail tastes like Bubblegum. Dubble Bubble, to be precise. Friends *Ember Storm: /chat/, /oat/ *Kamina: /chat/, /oat/ *King of GETs: /chat/, /oat/ *Epic Mount: /chat/, /oat/ *Nightmare Flash: /chat/, /oat/ *--no other clear-cut friends... for now Rivals *Icehail Flash: Killed Ashie, <3, Revived Ashie, now wants Ashie dead, /oat/, /chat/ Category:Bronie Category:Pegasus Category:Male